Sad, beautiful, Tragic
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob is severely injured in an unexpected vampire attack...set in New Moon AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue**

Bella let out a distressed cry as she fell on her knees next to Jacob. Her hands hovered over him as she tried to find somewhere she could touch his skin which wasn't covered in blood. He was groaning in pain; his dark eyes filling with unshed tears as he looked at her.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Oh god, Jake." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead. It was covered in perspiration as his body tried to heal itself. She twisted and stared up at the other members of the pack. "Help him, someone help him." She cried out.

Sam stepped forward and knelt beside her. "You have to remain calm, Bella." He said in his usual stoical manner, although Bella could see the fear in his eyes. He was as worried as she was. Jacob's injuries were severe. The deep cuts in his side were leaking blood, nothing they did was able to stem the tide. He was getting weaker every second. He had also sustained several broken bones, including his leg and some ribs.

"What are we going to do?" Bella begged Sam.

"We'll take him back home, that's all we can do for now." Sam sighed as he got back to his feet and motioned for the others to assist him.

Bella kissed Jacob's forehead again. He was in too much agony to form words. "I love you, Jake. Hang on." She whispered as she stood back and let his brothers begin to lift him. She had to shut her eyes as he screamed in unbearable pain.

"We have to move as swiftly as possible." Sam commanded. "Embry do your best to keep the cloth pressed to the worst cuts to stem the blood."

Embry nodded. His face was solemn. The other's faces were equally as grim. Bella stayed closed as they all began to march as fast as they could back to the Black's house. Even though they did their best not to jolt Jacob as they carried him, it wasn't that simple. He bit down on his lip, drawing more blood as he tried to stop himself screaming again. Mercifully halfway there he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sue Clearwater slipped quietly out of Jacob's room. She swallowed thickly as she was met with several pairs of worried eyes as she emerged into the lounge. The tears coating her cheeks gave them all the information they needed to know. Billy sagged in his chair, his eyes showing his disbelief. Leah and Seth went over to join their mother as she sank into one of the spare chairs.

"I can't help him." Sue whispered sadly. "I've set up a drip and pumped him full of painkillers to ease the pain but he's losing so much blood. His body can't heal up fast enough."

"You just can't give up on him." Embry said angrily. "Jake's a fighter."

"Yeah." Quil echoed him.

Sue put her head in her hands, avoiding looking at anyone. "I'm a nurse not a doctor. There's nothing more I can do."

Leah sat next to her mother and hugged her. Tears were coating her own cheeks, when she looked at Seth he was crying too. "Where's Bella?" She asked.

"She's lying next to him, refusing to move." Sue wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"There must be something we can do." Seth begged. "Billy?" He turned to Jacob's father.

Billy looked at the young boy with the sadness of the world shining in his eyes. "All we can do is pray." He dropped his head into his hands and began to weep. Sam came up beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Remember the first time you told me you loved me?" Bella twined her fingers with Jacob's. His hand was lifeless as he had slipped into unconsciousness again. "We had just taken our first ride on the bikes and I fell off like an idiot. You came running to my rescue and whipped off your t-shirt to stop the blood pouring from my head. I felt really dizzy but it wasn't from the head wound, it was from your beauty. I told you that you were sorta beautiful and you blurted out that you loved me."

Bella gazed at him anxiously when he made a small moaning sound. "Jake? Can you hear me?" She pleaded. He didn't respond. She rested her ear on his chest to listen to his heart. It was beating sluggishly. "Oh, please wake up, please, please..."

Still nothing. Bella raised her head and reached out to touch his face. Instead of being hot as it usually was, his skin was cool to her touch. She knew instinctively this was bad, very bad. "Jake, baby please wake up." She begged again.

Her only reply was the sound of his ragged breathing. She slid off the bed and hovered over him, her arms wrapping around her middle as she tried to hold herself together. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't. "Wake up." She cried out. "Wake up."

Jacob's body jerked slightly and his head lolled to the side as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Bella stared at him, frozen for a second, before she rested her head back on his chest to listen for his heart beat. It was silent.

"Nooo..." She screamed. "Don't you dare." She began to pump on his chest with her hands. "HELP ME...HELP ME."

Sam and some of the others burst into the room. He quickly ran over to the bed and pushed Bella out of the way as he took over from her. Embry joined him as he began to perform CPR. Leah took hold of Bella in her strong arms and held her back as she kept screaming out Jacob's name over and over and over...

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part One-Beautiful**

**Six months earlier: **

"The bikes are ready, Bells." Jacob announced enthusiastically.

Bella's heart skipped a beat at the way he was smiling at her. This boy was really getting under her skin in every way. She knew she was developing feelings for him, it was pointless denying it. Every time he smiled or reached out to hold her hand, she felt the crackle of electricity. The only problem was she didn't know if he felt it too. She wondered when it happened. She had been so determined to grieve over Edward, so certain that no other could compare to her lost love, but reconnecting with Jake had shown her how wrong she was.

"Bells?" Are you okay?" Jacob asked her.

Bella shook herself and returned his smile. "Sorry, just thinking about something."

Jacob's face soured. He dropped his eyes to the bike and began to fiddle with the handlebars. "About him I suppose."

"In a way, but not like you think." Bella rushed to reassure him.

Jacob raised his head again and studied her for a moment. "I like spending time with you." He mumbled. Bella could swear she saw a hint of a blush under his smooth tan skin.

"I like spending time with you too." Bella said quickly. This time she felt her skin heat up. Jeez, what were they? Five years old? She decided to take charge and break through the awkward tension; she was supposed to be the mature one. "Come on then, let's test drive them."

"Okay." Jacob began to push the heavier bike out toward her old truck. His muscles bunched under his tight t-shirt as he pushed it easily out of the garage. Bella had to stop herself drooling. Jake was only sixteen. How was it he had grown into such a handsome hunk overnight?

"Stop salivating, Bella." She said in her head. If she didn't pack it in, Jake would notice.

* * *

They drove along the coast road in amicable silence. Bella loved the view from this part of La Push. She gazed out at the looming cliffs, the sun shone down on the sea, turning the water an azure blue. It was stunning. She glanced up at the top of the cliff and to her alarm she saw some boys, or rather young men, fighting near the cliff edge. To her horror two of the boys pushed another over the edge, and he fell down into the water below. Bella slammed on the brakes and quickly exited the truck.

"Jake, we have to call for help." She cried out.

Jacob jumped out of the truck and came over to join her. He laughed bitterly. Bella glanced at him in surprise. Her Jacob never sounded like that. "What is it?"

"That's Sam Uley and his cult. They are just cliff diving Bella. It's recreational around here. There's not a lot else to do for fun. Look Embry's fine." Jacob pointed out.

Bella stared down at the sea. She saw the boy, with his black hair slicked to his head, climb out easily onto the rocks below. "That's Embry? What happened to him?"

"He joined Sam's cult. One day he never turned up for school, his mom said he was sick. The next thing he turns up a week later following Sam around like a little puppy." Jacob sounded sullen.

"You should keep away from him." Bella said worriedly. "I don't want Sam pulling you in as well."

"Don't worry. I intend to." Jacob vowed.

Bella reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Come on, let's go."

Jacob nodded. He cast one last glance back at the cliffs, then followed Bella back to the truck.

* * *

"Now, remember my instructions." Jacob said firmly to Bella. His warm fingers were covering her own as he showed her once again how to stop and start the bike.

"I remember." Bella smiled at him indulgently. He was so worried about her safety, but she would be fine.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Jacob checked one last time.

"I'm sure." Bella saluted him playfully as she kick started the bike. The engine roared as she revved it a couple of times. With adrenaline surging through her body she took off down the dirt track.

"Bella don't..." Edward's voice echoed in her ears. She frowned as she leaned further over the bike's handlebars and increased her speed.

"Go away." She muttered. "I don't want to hear you anymore."

"Bella it's too risky, stop." Edward's voice floated around her head.

She scowled as she began to lose control of the bike. "Dammit Edward leave me in peace." She cried out. It was too late, the momentary lapse of concentration caused the front wheel to hit a loose rock. Bella tumbled over the handlebars, the bike swerving off to the side. She rolled over and over until her head connected with another rock. Pain flashed through her skull as she saw stars.

"Bella!" Jacob panicked when he saw her crash. He jumped on the other bike and kick started it easily. His long black hair streamed out behind him as he sped toward her. He was there within a moment. He chucked the bike to the ground and ran to her side. Bella was sitting up, conscious, her hand to her head as she tried to stem the blood flowing from a deep cut.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"No more bikes." Jacob said firmly as he whipped his t-shirt off and held it to the cut on her head.

Bella stared at him. She felt dizzy but not from the bump on her head. This was the first time she had seen Jacob with no shirt on and he was...he was just...wow. He had the sort of muscles an athlete took months to achieve through physical exercise and diet. But she knew for a fact that Jake didn't train and he ate mainly junk food. "You're sort of beautiful." She whispered, feeling dazzled.

Jacob stared at her for a moment, looking completely stunned. The worry left his face as his lips broke out into a smile. "I really love you, Bells." He blurted out.

Bella's mouth dropped open at his words. She saw his skin flush again and realised he hadn't meant to tell her that. She needed to assure him she felt the same. "I love you too, Jake." She said loudly.

The light that shone from Jacob's eyes when she said the three magic words was something Bella would never forget...

* * *

**Present Day...**

Sam kept pumping on Jacob's chest as Embry continued to breathe into Jacob's open mouth. Nothing, his chest remained still and his heart refused to start.

"Come on, dammit Jacob Black. Breathe." Sam roared. "I order you."

"Jake, Jake wake up. WAKE UP..." Bella kept screaming the same words over and over as she struggled in Leah's hold.

"Lee, get her the fuck out of here." Sam yelled as he continued to push hard on Jacob's chest.

Leah lifted Bella up and dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming. "Let me go you bitch. Let me go."

Leah ignored Bella's insults as she carried her down the hall and into the lounge. Bella was now hysterical. She flailed about, but was no match for the strength of a she-wolf. "Mom, do you have a sedative that you can give her?"

Sue Clearwater quickly got up and opened up her medical bag. She filled up a syringe with some clear liquid and tried her best to get close enough to jab it in Bella's leg.

"Don't you dare." Bella screamed. "DON'T!"

"It will help you calm down." Sue tried to reassure her.

"Let me go back to Jake. Right now." Bella ended up slapping Leah around the face by accident. Leah released her hold and Bella fell to the floor. In a flash she was up and running back to Jacob's room; Leah hot on her heels.

Bella burst back into the room. This time it was Paul pumping on Jacob's chest. Sam stood to the side, tears streaming down his normally stoical face. Bella could see he was giving up, it was on all their faces, Embry's, Quil's...everyone's. It seemed that it was only Paul who was now still trying vainly to get Jacob's heart to start.

"You can't give up." Bella raged at them all. "You can't. I won't let you."

Leah reached out for her but Bella batted her hands away. "Don't touch me. Jake won't die. He would tell me if he was going to leave me. He promised." She was so worked up that she didn't know what she was saying.

Paul's brow was covered in sweat as he continued to pump Jacob's chest. He was mumbling curse words to himself each time he pressed down. Bella glared at the others as they looked at her with pity. It enraged her even more.

"You call yourself his brothers? His pack? Jake would never stop, never, if it was one of you."

"It's been nearly ten minutes..." Leah said brokenly.

Bella screamed so loud that she hurt all their ears. Her hands clenched into fists as she shoved past Paul and began to hit Jacob on the chest. "WAKE UP...WAKE UP."

On and on she smacked Jacob on the chest as she cried out in agony for him to come back to her...

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-Sad**

**Three months earlier:**

Jacob stood next to the tree outside Bella's house and stared up at her bedroom widow. He took in deep gulping breaths as he tried to overcome the order Sam had placed on him to stay away from Bella. The last few days had been absolute torture. He had shared one blissful date with Bella at the cinema; he had promised her that he would never leave her, that he would always be there for her. The love that he had seen in her eyes that night had choked him up. Bella had placed her trust in him and he had broken it through no fault of his own. His anger at Sam knew no bounds. They had come to blows over it several times. The more Jacob tried to fight against the Alpha command the more boundaries Sam had placed.

His arms shook with the effort of defying his Alpha. He sensed that Sam probably knew he was near Bella, but he probably thought he had covered all bases, but Jacob was going to prove Uley wrong. Sam hadn't factored in Jacob's overwhelming love for the girl, who was right this moment, sobbing her heart out in her room at his supposed rejection of her. Taking one last deep breath, Jacob climbed the tree outside her room. It was effortless for him. His new form gave him strength and ease of movement. All his normal human senses were now considerably enhanced.

When he reached the level of her window, he carefully reached out and tapped on the glass. He heard Bella gasp in fright. He must have alarmed her. Jacob tapped slightly louder. "Bella." He hissed, hoping she would hear.

A tense moment passed before the window was slowly opened and Bella peered out. Her beautiful brown eyes opened wide as she stared at him in shock. "Jake?"

"Yeah it's me." Jacob felt the chain holding his heart in stasis break loose and a feeling of peace stole over him as he jumped into her room and landed gracefully on his feet. He immediately went to hug her but Bella stepped back.

"Why are you here?" She spat angrily.

Jacob put his hands out toward her. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to let you down. My hands were tied. I've missed you so fucking much." He said passionately.

Bella's face softened. Now she looked concerned. She went over to him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "What is it, Jake? I've been so worried."

"I know." Jacob wrapped his arms around her tightly, loving the feel of her slim body pressed close to his. "I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't."

Bella pulled back and peered up at him. "Why not?"

"Have you ever had a secret that wasn't yours to tell?" He asked her.

Bella's face reddened. Jacob knew she must be thinking about Cullen. The thought of that freak of nature being anywhere near his Bells sickened him. "Maybe." She whispered.

"That's how it is for me at the moment. Something big happened the night we went to the cinema." Jacob revealed.

"You had the fever." Bella bit on her bottom lip as she recalled the last few, worry infested days when she couldn't see or talk to him.

"Yes, I was ill but not in the traditional sense." Jacob led her over to her bed and and pulled her onto his lap. Bella curled up against him and rested her head on his chest.

"What do you mean?" She pressed.

"I can't tell you anymore." Jacob muttered in frustration. "Although you already know."

"Huh?" Bella glanced up at him again.

"Do you remember the stories I told you that time on First beach, months ago? The scary stories." Jacob looked at her intently, begging her with his eyes to remember.

"The stories about the cold ones." Bella's brow furrowed as she tried to recall all the details. But they eluded her, she was feeling so tired and exhausted from the emotional overload of the last few days.

Jacob could sense her struggle. He cuddled her close and stroked her silky hair. He had missed being able to hold her like this. Another thing he had to thank Sam for. "Just take your time, honey. It will be okay. Once you remember then it will be so much easier."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I have just missed you so much." Bella felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had thought she had lost him forever.

"Don't you be sorry." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

They sat quietly for a while, not speaking. It was enough that they were together again. Bella listened to the rapid beat of Jacob's heart. He looked so strong now. It was odd seeing him with such short hair, but it suited him. It brought out his eyes more. He was so much warmer too and the feel of his bare skin near hers was comforting. She dared to kiss his chest with her lips. She felt Jacob become still for a second before she was suddenly placed on her back on the bed, with him hovering above her. His swift movement had taken her breath away. He really was different, so much older and there was something unfathomable in his eyes as he stared down into hers. Bella felt like she was drowning. He had such an effect on her, more so than Edward ever had.

"Jake?" She said nervously.

Jacob continued to stare into her eyes, making her pulse quicken and her body heat up. She was beginning to understand what she was seeing now; it was unadulterated desire. "Bella, I want you so much." His voice sounded deeper than normal.

"I want you too." Bella confessed. Her heart sped up and and when she pressed a hand over his, it was racing too. "I love you."

"I love you more." Ever so slowly Jacob lowered his head to hers until their lips were inches apart. Bella could feel his warm breath fanning her skin, setting it aflame. "If I start this, Bella. I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop." Bella's arms encircled his neck and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Bella lay naked and sweaty in Jacob's arms. They had just made love. They both stared at each other as they took deep, quavering breaths. Jacob ran his fingers across her cheek and then leaned closer to kiss her softly, tenderly. "That was..."

"Amazing..." Bella finished for him.

"Definitely amazing, awesome, mind blowing..." Jacob laughed as a proud smile crossed her lips. She was so freaking beautiful, she had no idea what she did to him.

Bella stretched her limbs. She couldn't think of a time she had ever felt so relaxed and at peace. With Jacob next to her in bed, his warm arms encircling her protectively, she felt like nothing could touch her. Jacob continued to stroke and caress her body with his warm fingers, relaxing her even further. Bella was so sated that she felt her eyes beginning to droop. It was then that she felt his lips next to her ear as he whispered one word to her. "Wolf."

Sam's order had been broken.

* * *

**Present Day:**

The room was quiet now that everyone had left. Bella was grateful for the silence as she lay next to Jacob on his bed. She had pulled the duvet over both of them to give them some warmth. She was no longer crying, her tears had dried up hours ago. She had been thinking about the night they had made love for the first time; it had become ingrained in her memory. It was to be their last moment of peace before the truth about Jacob's new life and the reason behind his change came out into the open. An image of Victoria entered Bella's head; the vampire's flaming red hair snaking around her white face like poisonous snakes. She quickly dismissed the picture from her mind. Victoria was irrelevant now...everything was.

Bella cuddled closer to Jacob, trying to infuse his cold skin with some of her pitiful warmth. She stroked his beloved face with her fingers. If she was careful she could just pretend that he was just sleeping. "I love you." She whispered. "Don't leave me. This can't be the end..."

There was no response. Bella buried her head into his shoulder and shut her eyes tight. She didn't know how much longer they would let her lie here, before coming to take her away. "There's something I never got to tell you, Jake. I was trying to find the right time." She said hoarsely.

Still nothing.

She let out a s soft sigh as she buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck. She ignored his chilled skin. "I was waiting for the right time, but everything has been so chaotic."

Still nothing.

"I'm not showing yet..." Bella said tentatively.

Still nothing.

"But I bought some tests from the drug store. I did ten of them before I was convinced..."She held her breath.

Still nothing.

"Jake, you're gonna be a dad. I'm pregnant...two months I think. I'm not sure really." Bella shifted closer to him, her fingers began to stroke the skin along his chest.

That was when she felt it.

Bella jerked upright. She searched his skin for that small spot of heat that she was sure she had detected. Nothing...she couldn't find it. "No." She cried out in panic. "It was there."

She continued to rub her hands over his chest, searching and searching. She had felt it, that warm glow. She knew she had. "Come on, Jake." She hissed angrily.

Nothing, she couldn't find it. Disappointment and despair washed over her as all hope finally fled. She collapsed against him, her head resting on his chest over his heart as she let out a choked cry. Sadness dragged her down and down until she felt like she was drowning in it.

That is when she heard it...

Bella raised her head again and began to call out for the others. "Quick, come quick." She screamed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to SM as always. I just have fun playing with her creations.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. April-Showers82, you got it right honey! :)**_

**Part Three-Tragic**

**Earlier that day;**

"Please let me come." Bella wheedled. "I've never really seen you all together as a pack. You said that the last few days have been quiet."

"That doesn't mean that the red head won't suddenly show up." Jacob pointed out.

"I will be surrounded by a pack of strong spirit wolves. She won't get near me." Bella stated confidently. "Anyway I think she's given up. You are all too strong for her."

Jacob began to cave in against his better judgement. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Bella of late and being apart was taking its toll on them both. Sam seemed to be getting pleasure out of making it impossible for him to get any decent length of time off. Just because Bella wasn't his imprint; Sam seemed to be under the distinct impression that his relationship with Bella wasn't as important as his was with Emily, or Jared's with Kim. Bringing Bella along for the ride today would show him.

"Alright, but only for an hour, then I'm bringing you straight home." Jacob grinned as Bella began to jump up and down, clapping her hands like an excited little girl.

"Thank you, thank you." She skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all I'm gonna get, huh?" Jacob raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, you'll get your payment later on tonight, Mr, Black." Bella laughed as Jacob's eyes shone with lust. She got fun teasing the hell out of him. After her restrained relationship with Edward, being in such a passionate one with Jacob was more than she could have imagined or hoped for. He made her feel loved, wanted and desired.

"You're cruel, Miss Swan." Jacob sighed regretfully as his eyes raked up and down her body.

Bella laughed again as she began to lead the way out of his house, a playful smile curving her lips upwards.

* * *

She would never get used to seeing Jacob in his wolf form. When he stepped proudly out of the trees her face lit up in awed wonder. The weak light shone on his russet fur, bringing out the red highlights. They glinted as he moved toward her, his black eyes staring straight into her brown ones. "Wow, Jake..." Bella breathed as she gently stroked the fur along his shoulder. She could feel the powerful muscles underneath.

Jacob nudged her with his nose, they needed to get moving. They were already late. Sam would be pissed that he had brought Bella along for the ride, but Jacob didn't care. His alpha had done enough interfering in his life lately. Jacob carefully lowered his body to the ground so that Bella would be able to climb onto his back. They had done this a few times already, so she was now well practiced in the art of riding on the back of a wolf. She lay along on his back and clutched at the fur around his ruff, before signalling that she was ready and he could rise.

He took off at a careful sprint, always aware of the fragile girl clinging to him as he moved. Bella had nearly tumbled off his back the first time they had tried this, but with time she had learned to move her own body with his, as he twisted and maneuvered around the trees. It didn't take long before they reached the others at the meeting point near the cliff edge on First beach. Sam's face showed showed his anger as he stared at Bella clinging to Jacob's broad back.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded through the pack mind link.

"She wanted to see how we worked together as a pack." Jacob replied nonchalantly.

"Are you some kind of fool or has your sex obsessed teenage brain been clouding your thinking?" Sam retorted. "We are chasing down a crazed vampire. You have just placed her in danger."

"We haven't seen the red head for days." Jacob's teeth drew back as he growled at Sam. "This isn't about Bella being in danger. This is about your need to control everything that I do. Just because we're not imprinted you think that my love for her is irrelevant. Well let me tell you I love her more than you ever could love any woman, imprint or not. You forced my hand, Sam. I've hardly seen Bella, this is our only chance at getting some time together."

Sam's hackles rose along his back as he growled at Jacob challengingly. "This is not about who's love life is more important. I punished you for disobeying my orders to stay away from Bella in the first place. You can't have everything your own way."

The other wolves began to mill about as they sensed the tension build up between their Alpha and the one who was destined to be. Jacob flattened himself on the ground, indicating to Bella that she needed to slide off. She did so swiftly, a worried frown on her face as she watched Jacob immediately face off against Sam. The large black and russet wolf began to circle each other, growling menacingly.

Leah's slim grey wolf disappeared between some trees, before re-emerging seconds later in her human form. She marched over to Bella and pulled her back from Sam and Jacob. "You really know how to stir things up don't you girlfriend?"

"What's happening?" Bella asked in a panic.

"Jake is challenging Sam's right to be leader." Leah told her. "They are about to fight it out."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh god this is all my fault. I made Jake bring me today. Can we stop them?"

Leah laughed sardonically. "You didn't make Jake do anything. And no, you can't stop them. This fight has been brewing for a long time."

Bella felt the she wolf grip her biceps to keep her in place as they both stood a good distance away and watched in morbid fascination as the two large wolves stopped stalking each other and finally launch their respective attacks. Jacob and Sam's huge bodies flew through the air, colliding heavily, they both fell back to the ground, tussling with each other as each tried to dominate the other. The other wolves milled about restlessly, occasionally letting out low growls as they watched the fight escalate.

* * *

Sam and Jacob fought for an hour, with neither gaining the upper hand. Their flanks heaved with each breath that they took, their tongues lolling out as they tried to battle the exhaustion that was overwhelming both of them. The whole time, Bella's arms had been wrapped around her middle as she fretted over Jacob's safety and her own idiocy at begging him to let her come today. The black and russet wolf were just starting to circle each other again to begin another assault when out of nowhere, Victoria dropped down from one of the tallest trees surrounding them. She had crept up on them all, making sure to keep downwind. They had all been so preoccupied with the fight that they had been oblivious to her approach.

But it wasn't just Victoria; she was followed by several other burly vampires, all male. Victoria laughed as she immediately flew over toward Bella. Leah shoved Bella behind her as she prepared to phase...but someone else got there first. Jacob launched himself at Victoria and landed on top of her. They both began grappling with each other, whirling around so fast it was difficult for the human eyes to see them. Everything was in uproar as the pack began to try and defend itself from the unexpected attack.

* * *

**Present time:**

"Come quick." Bella cried out as she dropped her ear to Jacob's chest again. She had heard it, she was certain. A very faint heartbeat.

Sam and the others came crashing back into the room. Billy was the last to enter. He wheeled his chair in and stared over at his son, a faint hope shining in his dark eyes. "What is it, Bella?"

"I heard his heart." Bella told him. "I heard it, Billy."

The others exchanged pitying looks. It was obvious that they thought she was lying to herself. Bella glared at them all angrily. "Listen for yourself." She yelled at them.

Sam approached the bed and waited for Bella to give him some room, he then leaned down and placed his head near Jacob's chest, listening carefully. Everyone held their breath as they waited for his assessment. Sam listened for a while, but when he raised his head, his face was grim. The faint hope in Billy's eyes died and he quickly exited the room, tears streaming down his weathered cheeks. "I can't hear a thing."

"You're wrong." Bella yelled at him. She glared at them all as she scrambled back to Jacob's side and rested her head back on his chest. She strained her ears but she too heard nothing but silence. "That can't be right. I heard it...I did."

Leah came up to her side and gently tried to embrace her but Bella pushed her away. "I heard it." She called out to them all. "I did."

"Maybe you just heard what you wanted to hear." Sue Clearwater suggested softly. "The mind is a funny thing, Bella."

"I heard it." Bella insisted. "I know I did."

"Please, sweetie come away. You are doing yourself no good at all." Sue pleaded with her.

Bella stared at them all wide eyed as she crept closer to Jacob. "None of you believe me. You think I'm crazy."

"We're not saying that." Sam said impatiently. "I checked Bella, there is nothing, no heartbeat, nothing. You have to start accepting that Jacob is lost to us all."

Bella turned her grief stricken eyes onto Sam and glared at him. "This is down to you." She raged. "If you hadn't persisted in keeping Jake away from me I would never have gone with him today and Victoria would never have managed to sneak up on everyone."

"Perhaps if you hadn't taken up with a cold one in the first place then none of us would be here today." Sam retorted. Her words had hurt him in the worse way, because deep down inside he agreed with her.

"Sam, stop..." Leah said fiercely. "Playing the blame game helps no one."

Sam turned his dark eyes onto Leah; she was taken aback by the sadness in them. "I need some air. " He muttered. He quickly left the room, Leah following swiftly after him.

Bella was lying next to Jacob again, her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed as she begged him in her head to show her another sign. To show them all. Silence filled the room as the others kept vigil along with her. Only Sue Clearwater slipped away to check on Billy.

"Please, Jake." Bella pleaded in her head. "I know you're still here. Come back to me...show me another sign. Please."

There was nothing...

"Bella I think you should come out and rest." It was Embry who broke the tense silence.

Bella turned her head and looked at him. The tears that she thought had dried up began to stream down her face again as despair took away hope and she began to believe that she hadn't really heard Jacob's heart after all. Embry came to her side and took her hand as he helped her to rise. She could see the wetness coating his cheeks too as he grieved for his friend.

"I miss him so much." She choked out.

"I know. I do too." Embry put his arm around her and began to lead her out of the room.

That's when they all heard it...Jacob's chest began to rise and fall as he breathed.

**A/N-thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-Back to Beautiful**

For four days and nights Jacob still remained comatose. He was breathing on his own and his heart, though sluggish at first, began to beat normally. Everyone pronounced his recovery a miracle. Billy was ecstatic. He had already lost so much, the thought of having to bury his only son, nearly sent him over the edge. He couldn't really explain what had happened to his son, the only hypothesis was that because Jacob's injuries had been so severe, that maybe his body had shut down in some way; gone into stasis for want of a better word, in order to fully recover.

Bella didn't leave Jacob's side unless she had to eat something or go to the bathroom. Whatever annoying task kept her from him was completed as hastily as possible so she could go and lie back by his side. She didn't want to miss him opening his eyes. On the fifth morning, she was lying on her back, counting the cobwebs which were strung along one corner of the ceiling. She had taken to watching them every time the weak light shone through the window. In the early morning, if the light hit them just right, the thin strands of the webs would sparkle. It fascinated Bella that a creature like a spider could make such a miraculous thing. Lots of random thoughts such as these would pass through her mind as the time ticked slowly by.

It was his voice that startled her. "Bells." She turned her head abruptly to find his eyes open and gazing at her tiredly. "What's happening?"

"Jake, you're awake. You're awake." Tears spilled out of Bella's eyes as she gazed back at him, too overwhelmed by emotion to move.

"Don't cry." Jacob's voice was hoarse from disuse. Bella wondered if he even remembered what had happened to him.

"Oh, Jake. I've been so scared." She whispered. She finally regained control of her limbs and reached out to touch his cheek. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she felt his usual warmth underneath her exploring fingers.

Jacob looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Bella smiled at him lovingly as she continued to touch his beloved face. "You've been unconscious for days. Don't you remember what happened?"

He frowned momentarily before a grin crossed his lips. "I remember you promising to ravish me."

Bella laughed out loud. The worry and fear that she had been living with for days melted away. "Trust you to recall that and nothing else."

Jacob now looked curious. "What happened then? Why was I unconscious?"

Bella's mirth disappeared as quickly as it came. "You and the others were involved in a surprise vampire attack. Victoria and some others ambushed you."

Jacob was stunned. He tried to move his body but groaned as pain shot through his ribs. "Shit." He cursed.

"Lie still." Bella admonished him. "You still have broken bones."

"Was anyone else hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"Not as seriously as you." Bella told him. "They're all healed up now. You took on Victoria and one of her larger assassins. You managed to kill her but he managed to injure you quite severely until the others pulled him off."

Jacob couldn't believe it. "We are always so careful. How the hell did she slip through onto our lands?"

Bella flushed a dull red as she recalled the fight between him and Sam. "That's not important." She mumbled.

"Bells?" Jacob could easily tell she was hiding something. "Tell me."

"Jake, you've just woken up. Aren't you hungry? I can get you something to eat or drink." Bella slipped from the bed and stood unsteadily on her feet.

"You're trying to distract me with talk of food." Jacob complained.

"Yes. Now rest up and stop moving otherwise you'll aggravate your injuries." Bella chided him. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes, mam." Jacob gave her a gentle smile before wincing again as his slight movement jarred his ribs.

Bella quickly fled the room and shut the door gently behind her. When she was alone in the hallway she slid down until she was leaning against the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them as she began to sob in earnest. Seeing him awake and talking was something she had feared would never happen. Only days ago she had thought he was lost to her forever. She wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears of relief as she let out her long held emotions.

* * *

Jacob's room was full of people. The whole pack bundled inside as well as his dad and Sue Clearwater. His miraculous recovery was discussed over and over, but no one could come up with a plausible theory other then the one they had already settled upon. Sam had been the one to finally reveal to Jacob the truth behind the ambush by the vampires. Jacob still had no memory of their fight. He knew he had been carrying a lot of resentment toward his Alpha but he couldn't believe he had let it get to him to that extent. The very fact that he had placed Bella in danger by recklessly taking her out that day made him feel sick. What had he been thinking?

Bella left Jacob alone with his family and friends as she paid a short visit home to check on her dad and get some new clothes. Charlie knew she had been staying at the Blacks. The cover story had been that Jacob had injured himself while cliff diving and she was staying to help Billy look after him. Charlie had popped in a few times to talk to Bella and check up on the patient, but they were very careful not to let him see Jacob close up. Thankfully when he had poked his head into the room, Jacob had looked as if he was asleep.

* * *

Sam eventually ushered everyone out of Jacob's room so he could talk to him alone. Billy glanced at Sam, already knowing what he was going to discuss with his son. "Go easy now. He has only been awake a few hours."

"I will." Sam gave him a wry smile as he watched the older man manoeuvre his chair out of the room.

Jacob looked at Sam curiously. What more could he say? Sam began to pace agitatedly up and down the room. It began to annoy Jacob who wanted him to just spit out whatever he wanted to say. "Jeez, Sam you're driving me nuts. What is it you want to say?"

Sam stopped walking and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Jacob. "I fucked up." He confessed. "I fucked up big time. I should never have kept you away from Bella and I should never have allowed the fight to happen between us. You nearly died and it is all down to me."

Jacob was silent for a moment before he spoke. "We both fucked up Sam. By the sounds of it I acted like an immature kid. I should never have brought Bells with me. It sounds like I did it just to piss you off. I wanted to provoke you."

"Yes but I let it go too far. I knew how you felt about her and I deliberately kept you away from her." Sam said again.

"For a reason. You were worried about her safety in case what happened with Emily could have happened to Bells." Jacob reminded him. "I should have tried to be more understanding."

"That was partly the reason." Sam admitted. "But the main part was because I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you getting to choose." Sam began to pace again."You got to choose Bella, you got to choose not to be Alpha. My choices were all taken away the day I phased and Leah got hurt because if it."

"That wasn't within your control." Jacob pointed out. "You care for Emily."

"But I'm not in love with her." Sam said tiredly. "Lee followed me the other day when we thought we had lost you for good. I left because the guilt got too much. She came up to me and told me that she had forgiven me. That after what had happened to you, her feelings about our break up didn't matter anymore and that she was ready to let me go."

Jacob exhaled deeply. "She did? Wow. That's got to be good right?"

"No." Sam snapped. "It's not good. I love her and now I'm definitely losing her for good."

"Sam you have to let her go, for both your sakes." Jacob said firmly.

"Like I said you always get to choose." Sam replied bitterly. "I give it up, Jake. All of it. The Alpha position is yours. From now on I am no longer in charge." Before Jacob could respond, he left the room.

* * *

Bella returned to find Jacob sitting up in bed and feeling much stronger. His injuries were now healing up at fast pace. She slipped quietly into his room with a tray of food in her hands. "Sorry I was away so long. Dad came home from work and wanted to spend some time catching up. He says he's glad you're feeling better by the way, and he says if you ever go cliff diving again, he'll shoot you."

Jacob laughed at her poor impersonation of Charlie Swan. "I can believe that. Come here beautiful. I've missed you." He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Bella quickly obliged. She handed him the tray and watched in satisfaction as he began to eat hungrily. That was definitely a sign he was on the mend. She couldn't believe the difference in him in just one day. When he finished eating she took the tray from him and placed it on the floor before curling up beside him. She could feel the heat pouring off of his body now and she reveled in the feeling.

"Bells." Jacob said tenderly as he put his arm around her carefully. His ribs were still a little sore. "Thanks for staying by my side and not giving up on me. Embry told me how much you fought for me and that you were the one who insisted that I would recover."

Bella hid her face in his broad shoulder. "I couldn't let myself believe it, Jake. I couldn't let you go. I couldn't." She began to cry again as memories of the last few desperate days ran through her mind.

"You know I would never leave you, Bella. I couldn't." Jacob pressed a kiss into her hair. "I will never go anywhere without you."

Bella raised her head again and wiped away her tears. She was sick of crying. She gave him a watery smile. "Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He assured her.

"Will you still love me when I get fat?" She asked.

"Bells, you'll never get fat." Jacob laughed at the thought. He cuddled her closer.

"But I will soon...I might even get swollen ankles."

Jacob stared as a sly smile crossed her beautiful face. What was he missing here? "Um...you're gonna have to explain honey, I'm completely lost."

Bella's smiled widened. She backed away from him and slipped off of the bed. "I better get this tray back to the kitchen."

"Bells, explain what you mean?" Jacob demanded.

"No. I think I'll let you work it out." Bella began to hum a nursery rhyme to herself as she left the room.

It was only then that Jacob finally got it. A grin crossed his face as he mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna be a dad."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. It was a pleasure to write! Nikki :)**_

**Epilogue-Hope**

**Four years later:**

Bella lifted up her shopping and took hold of her three year old daughter's hand. Hope smiled up at her. "We go now."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, we're all done. Thanks for being a good little girl for mommy today."

Hope's smile widened at the praise. She skipped along by Bella's side, still clutching onto her hand. They left the shop in Fork's and began to make their way back to the Swan house. Bella and her daughter had been visiting with Grandpa Charlie. Unfortunately he had been called into work in the midst of their visit and had to reluctantly leave to sort out some minor problem. He had promised he wouldn't be long. Bella had offered to go and stock up on supplies while he was gone so she could make them all a meal. She had called Jacob and asked if he would come over after work and bring Billy with him. They could make a night of it. It had been a while since they had all been together. Jacob had eagerly agreed to this plan.

Bella glanced at her watch as they strolled slowly back toward her childhood home. It was nearly four, Jake would be finished work by five. So she had about an hour or so to whip up a meal. "Daddy and Grandpa Billy will be over soon." She said to Hope.

Hope clapped her hands together. "Will Dadda have pressie?" She asked eagerly.

Bella smiled indulgently at her daughter. It had become tradition that every night that Jacob came home from work he would bring along a small gift for their daughter. It was usually only something small, maybe a flower, or once a snow globe he had come across when he was out on a call. Jacob worked for the local garage run by Jim Dowling. Jim was a hard taskmaster, but as they needed the money, Jake had taken what he could get. Bella herself worked part time at her old job at Newton's. That pay wasn't great but it was close to La Push. Either Billy or Sue Clearwater would babysit Hope while she worked.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that Bella didn't at first hear Hope babbling by her side. Her daughter tugged impatiently on her hand. "Mommy, who is man?"

"Man, what man?" Bella glanced down at her daughter.

Hope pointed over toward the house. Bella followed the direction she was indicating and her heart froze in her chest and nausea welled up in her throat as her past came back to haunt her with a vengeance. Sitting as if he didn't have a care in the world on the front steps of the Swan house was Edward Cullen. Bella stopped and quickly dropped the bag of shopping. She picked up Hope and clutched her against her chest. Then as quietly as she could she began to backtrack, hoping that Edward hadn't detected her.

Unfortunately her swift movement had startled Hope. She wriggled in her arms restlessly. "Mommy. I wanna get down."

Edward heard Hope's voice. He raised his head and looked over in their direction. His amber eyes stared straight into Bella's. She held Hope tighter against her as she watched Edward rise to his feet gracefully and begin to make his way over to them. All the way his eyes never left Bella's for a second. He was in front of her before she could really react.

"Bella." Edward hadn't changed. His smooth velvety voice was the same, so was the tortured look on his white face. Dark circles underscored his eyes. Bella could tell from past experience that he needed to go hunting. Her eyes traveled over him. He still wore the same discreet designer clothes and his hair was slightly shorter, but still gelled in the latest style. He looked every inch the seventeen year old boy he was when he died.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. She hated the fact her voice was quavering.

Edward hesitated for a second as he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I couldn't do it any longer, Bella."

"Do what?" Bella stepped back from him a little as she heard him inhale deeply.

"Stay away from you any longer. I tried so hard...but I couldn't cope any more. I've missed you so much." Edward gave her a tentative smile.

"Mommy, I don' like man." Hope announced suddenly as she buried her head in Bella's shoulder. "Make man go 'way."

Bella rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back as she cuddled her close. Edward had frozen still like a statue when he heard the little girl call Bella Mommy. He seemed to finally notice Hope. His amber eyes studied her intently before returning to stare at Bella. "You have a child?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, what did you expect? Did you think I would be sitting at home pining for your sorry ass for the last four or whatever years it's been since you left." Bella snapped. Her anger was finally kicking in. How dare he intrude on her idyllic life? He was a part of her past that she would rather forget. He brought nothing but trouble with him. She wanted him gone.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment to calm himself. "I don't know what I was thinking...I forget that you are human and time passes quicker for you..I'm sorry."

Bella took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had to remain calm, she didn't want to alarm Hope more than she already was. "I really have nothing to say to you, Edward. Nothing. I suggest you leave and this time never return." She stated firmly.

"But I love you, Bella. I don't think it's possible for me to go. I want to protect you and...and your daughter." Edward opened his eyes again, a new resolve shining in them. "This could be a chance for us to have what we never thought we could...a family."

"You're delusional." Bella hissed. "As if I would ever want you near my daughter. Leave now or I'll call my husband and he won't hesitate to burn your ass."

Edward was appalled by Bella's threat. He actually stepped back a little. "No human male could beat me." He muttered. "Who have you been with, Bella?"

A small smile crossed Bella's lips as she thought about Jacob. "You remember Billy Black's son, right?" She sneered.

Edward's eyes darkened. "I see." He replied, understanding clearly what she meant.

"Leave now and there won't be any trouble. Stay and he and his brothers will do what they must." Bella said baldly. "The decision is yours."

"I can see that he has infected your mind and body." Edward snarled.

"No, he opened my eyes and my heart. I love him and only him. You...you were just a mistake. One that I regret deeply." Bella did not mince her words.

Edward's whole posture changed. He seemed to curl in on himself. Bella could tell her words had hurt him but she didn't care. She just wanted him to go. They locked eyes for a moment before Edward dropped his to the ground. "I see I have been under a misapprehension."

"Clearly. Goodbye Edward...and never come back." Bella said no more. She bent down and retrieved the bag of shopping, while still holding tightly to Hope. Without once looking in his direction again she headed for the house and went inside. She leaned against the door and clutched Hope tightly. The sound of tires squealing loudly outside indicated that Edward had left. She exhaled in relief.

"Has man gone, mommy?" Hope whispered.

"He's gone, sweetie. He's gone." Bella reassured her.

* * *

Jacob nearly had the door off of the hinges when he arrived from work. Cullen's foul stench had hit him as soon as he pulled into the driveway. He left his father in the truck as he headed straight in the house. To his surprise he found his wife calmly laying the table. Hope was sitting in one of the chairs, drawing. As soon as she saw Jacob she leapt up from her chair and ran over to him.

"Dadda." She squealed in delight.

"Hey you." Jacob picked her up and cuddled her close. "How's my little girl?"

Hope clapped her hands together. "Pressie now?" She flashed her big brown eyes, so like her mother's, at him.

Jacob laughed at her enthusiasm. He was feeling calm now he could see no danger in sight. He pulled out a little package from his pocket. "Here you go."

Hope giggled as she took it from him and eagerly tore off the paper. Inside was a small plastic bangle in her favorite color; purple. "Fanks, dadda." She put her small arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You're welcome." Jacob kissed her on the head while he looked across meaningfully at Bella. "Any visitors today?"

Before Bella could respond, Hope spoke up. "Man come. I don' like im."

"You didn't?" Jacob said cautiously.

Hope shook her head, her full lips in a pout. "Mommy tell 'im to go and if he didn't go you burn 'is...'is ass?" She looked over at Bella for confirmation.

A small smile flickered across Jacob's face as he looked across at Bella. "Is that right?" He asked.

Bella returned his smile wryly. "Yeah. Don't worry he isn't ever coming back."

"You sure?" Jacob checked

"Oh I'm sure." Bella said confidently. "Now why don't you go and get Billy, he must be wondering what the hell is going on. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Dad said he would be home from work by then."

Jacob skirted around the table and put his arm across Bella's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, along with Hope. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you more." Bella whispered back to him. "I always have."

Jacob grinned at her as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

_**FIN...**_.


End file.
